


The Joy of Discovery

by bubblygal92



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, NSFW, wankfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygal92/pseuds/bubblygal92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third day of Wankfest, my true love gave to me - the Third Doctor in Bessie! Also features a Time Lady!Rose and contemplation about the movie ‘Titanic’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with a dash of fluff. Thanks to Vampiyaa for the beta.

After nearly four centuries of marriage, there comes a time when there is a lull. Not a breakdown or even a rough patch, just a lull. A lull due to a certain level of comfort that has arisen from a long marriage. They’d had four centuries of wonderful intimacy and a bond so strong that it withstood disapproval and later, exile from their own people. But their exile had been to a planet where the kind of telepathic intimacy that they were used to was a concept to be explored in science fiction and nothing else. The emphasis was placed primarily on the physical aspects.

Not that the Doctor and Rose were ignorant about physical forms of intimacy. Far from it, really. They were both tactile beings who would constantly holding hands and exchange the occasional kiss. It was the deeper acts of physical intimacy that they were unsure about. They had studied it, analysed it, understood it, both together and apart. It was just that they had never experienced it firsthand. There had simply never been cause for it. Their mental bond was strong enough to surpass any physical connection they might have. But after a few months of being stuck on Earth, they both began to contemplate the culture of the humans around them.

Sexual urges for Time Lords were purely voluntary. In unbonded Time Lords, it was not uncommon for certain regenerations to invoke their urges out of curiosity, particularly in younger years. But the Doctor and Rose had bonded young; less than a year after graduating from the Academy, as a matter of fact. They had both been in their first bodies and had never known intimacy, physical or mental, with anyone other than each other. Their union had been opposed from its inception for being politically and strategically wrong. They had escaped as soon as had been possible and had been on the run through two of their lives until the Time Lords had caught up with them and put them on trial for stealing the TARDIS. 

So, here they were. On Earth. With brand new faces and without a functioning TARDIS. And for the very first time, standing still enough for there to be a lull in their married life. Not that either of them were ready to admit the existence of such a lull. Certainly not the Doctor, who was taking his frustrations out on Bessie at the moment. Rose had simply rolled her eyes and told him that it had been a bad idea to substitute the parts with sentient machinery from Avito Prime and though he wouldn’t admit it, he was starting to agree.

After the third time that the speed boost switch fell off the dashboard, he gave up on it and decided to call it a night. A quick glance at the antiquated clock on his garage wall said it was 2.30 am, and Rose had retired to the TARDIS a long time ago, claiming she needed to watch another film. Rose’s fascination with the films from this little planet had become a little amusing for him, though he did occasionally enjoy joining her when she was watching them. Just the night before, they had watched ‘Titanic’, a fictional account of the real-life tragedy in Earth’s history. The film had been released in 1997, and they had argued playfully about bending the laws of time by watching it in the seventies, but as Rose had rightly pointed out, they had both seen the universe in its infinity and a little film from later in the century would hardly be considered an indiscretion. Besides, the film was set in 1912, which meant that it was history.

The thought brought an amused smile to the Doctor’s face and he wiped off the grease from his hands with a rag, remembering the argument. It had started out at the beginning of the film and they had both kept interjecting with different points throughout the entire film. The argument had been made in jest but they were both equally stubborn when it came down to it and it had very rapidly turned into their familiar, flirty bickering. In fact, the only times they had both stayed quiet was during that infamous scene when Jack had drawn Rose and then later when they were down in the hold with the car. 

It had hardly escaped their attention that the car from the infamous love scene between Jack and Rose had been very, very similar to the Doctor’s own Bessie. He hadn’t said anything to Rose and she hadn’t remarked on it either, but the air had become charged with tension throughout the entire scene. And if they were both pointedly thinking of mundane things to keep their more carnal thoughts quieter through the bond, then it was neither here nor there. 

Even now, remembering the scene made the Doctor’s collar feel decidedly warm. It wasn’t helping that he was sitting inside the car in question. He even glanced at the empty back seat before he could help it and his traitorous mind catalogued the dimensions of the car and started calculating the optimum position to engage in certain physical activities with his wife. 

Imagining Rose, with her lovely blonde hair and curvaceous figure, straddling him in the backseat of his car sent arousal pumping furiously through the Doctor’s veins. He could practically hear his hearts in his chest and to his utter embarrassment, he felt the blood rush straight down to his cock. 

It was hardly the first time he’d had such a reaction, but he had been able to dismiss it with a single thought. Who needed the messiness of a physical reaction when the telepathic touches felt so much better? But now it seemed that his mind and body were disagreeing on which the better feeling was and the Doctor was beginning to see the beauty in the physical reaction to arousal.

He shifted in his seat and the delightful friction against his trousers sent a pleasant zing down his spine. _Perhaps_ , he thought, casting a look back towards the closed TARDIS doors, _it wouldn’t hurt for him to explore his physical reaction a little bit further_. As far as he knew, many humans came to the realisation about their own sexuality through an understanding of their own bodies from self-pleasure. It would not be an outrageous thing at all for him to use the same method to understand his own wants and desires.

He briefly considered going back inside the TARDIS to do what he was about to do, but Rose was inside and there was a chance that she could walk in on him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share that part of himself with her, but he was severely afraid of disappointing her and he didn’t particularly relish taking the next step until he had understood his own responses and limitations thoroughly. Besides, it was three in the morning and there was no one at UNIT and nobody came to his garage either way, which meant that he would be left undisturbed.

His mind made up, the Doctor reclined in the driver’s seat and unzipped his trousers carefully. Even though his mind had been full of errant thoughts, it seemed as if his arousal had not dimmed at all. The Doctor closed his eyes and saw his Rose in his mind’s eye. She was so beautiful, in any body she ever had. This one, in particular, was so lovely. She reminded him of a freshly bloomed flower with her pink skin and golden hair. And those magnificent eyes that never changed through her regenerations. She had also discovered the beauty of those short, flouncy skirts that were so popular in this era and he knew that more than a few of the UNIT grunts had been arrested by the sight of her long legs.

Just that morning, she had worn that tiny scarlet skirt paired with a white blouse and the memory spurred the Doctor on to caress himself hesitantly. The fluttering touch felt good but inadequate and he increased the pressure slightly, biting back a gasp when the pleasure shot up incrementally as his touch became surer. He thought of Rose’s pouty lips and how good they felt against his own when she kissed him. She did it so casually, like it was no different than brushing his arm, but it always set his hearts pounding in his chest. He wanted to explore her mouth with his tongue and bite down on her plump lip before sucking it into her mouth to soothe the pain. 

The roaming touches to his cock changed and he took himself in his hand and began to move his loose fist over his length. It felt far better than just using his fingers and he bit his lip to avoid making any noise. He alternated with different pressures, discovering what he liked and how much pressure was too uncomfortable and he started to feel an odd tightening in his abdomen, like a spring coiled tightly.

The blood was pounding in his ears and he was so engrossed in his actions that he missed it when the TARDIS door creaked open.

“Doctor?”

His eyes shot open and he hastily attempted to cover himself up. Rose was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS and staring at him in slight shock. 

She had changed out of her work clothes and was wearing a black silk robe with printed pink cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was piled haphazardly on top of her head and there was a palpable blush on her cheeks that told him that she knew exactly what he had been doing.

“Rose,” he said, finally managing to cover himself awkwardly with his cape. “I…” He was at a loss for words, which was quite unlike him. But he doubted there was a protocol to follow when one’s spouse of four centuries caught them masturbating for the first time.

Fortunately, she took pity on him and walked towards him cautiously as if approaching a wounded animal likely to bolt, which was not very different to what the Doctor was feeling. She smiled tentatively when she reached him.

“Doctor,” she said and licked her lips.

The Doctor’s eyes went wide when he saw that her pupils were blown wide and the blush had spread down to her neck. He inhaled tentatively and her scent flooded his senses. Unless he was much mistaken, his Rose was aroused.

She bit her lip shyly when she saw that he had realised that watching him pleasure himself had certainly affected her. She climbed into the backseat right behind the driver’s seat where the Doctor was sitting. Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck from behind, Rose touched her lips to his ear.

“Keep going,” she said.

The Doctor had looked a little confused when she had climbed into the backseat instead, but at her gentle command, he suppressed a little groan of pleasure. He turned his head slightly to meet her gaze and saw nothing but love and desire in her eyes. Encouraged, he moved his cape aside and took himself in hand again.

Having her hot breath at his ear and her dainty arms around his neck felt far better than whatever his imagination could conjure up and it took only a few strokes for him to build his arousal back up. 

“What were you thinking about before?” asked Rose in a low voice, her eyes transfixed on the movement of his hand on his cock.

“You,” he said, gasping when Rose nudged his shirt collar aside with her nose and pressed her lips to the skin of his neck. 

“What about me?” she murmured against his neck, her tongue darting out to lick at the point of his double pulse.

A deep moan rumbled in the Doctor’s chest and his hand sped up. “The way you looked today,” he said. “That tiny skirt you wore drove me mad all day.”

“Really?” she asked, sounding a little surprised.

The Doctor opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. “You have no idea how much it affects every male in the room when you walk in wearing those skirts of yours, do you?” he asked. “It takes every ounce of self control I have not to rip their heads off for projecting their lustful thoughts loudly. Why do you think I snap at everyone so much?”

Rose looked genuinely shocked at that but then smiled warmly. “You know that it is only you that I want, right?” she asked and kissed his neck between words. “Only your eyes watching me with lust, your lustful thoughts, your hands touching me…”

Her words spurred him on and the Doctor turned his head to capture her lips with his as he came with a moan that was swallowed by Rose’s mouth. Pleasure unlike anything they had ever shared before buzzed through both of them and as the Doctor came down from his high, Rose rested her forehead against his and shared her feelings telepathically, so that they could both feel the effect it had had on the other. 

“You are so precious to me, my Rose,” said the Doctor, nuzzling her nose with his as he tried to catch his breath.

Rose brushed her lips against his cheek and then withdrew her arms from around his neck and sat back on the seat. She was feeling distinctly aroused, but she crossed her legs and tried to tamp it down, wanting the Doctor to bask in the sensation of his first orgasm without having to think of her. Of course, she also ought to have known that the Doctor would never be selfish when it came to lovemaking.

He turned around and regarded her with a hooded look in his eyes, that she immediately decided she wanted to see more of, and smiled at her. “Where to, miss?” he asked cheekily.

She grinned widely at him and slowly undid the knot on her robe. “To the stars.”


End file.
